


【卓天】怦然一生

by Newtonian_fluid



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtonian_fluid/pseuds/Newtonian_fluid
Summary: 现背+ABOA卓O天我菜的离谱「高天亮仔仔细细地看着卓定，像是要把什么刻在记忆里。」
Relationships: 卓天 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【卓天】怦然一生

青年的聚会总少不了酒精与起哄。  
所以当卓定从梁超那里接过烂醉如泥的高天亮时，总感觉好像有些什么东西在他们两个人之中，又好像一切正常。

他架着高天亮往休息室里去，高天亮把重心全斜在他身上，两个人磕磕绊绊地走着，每一步都走得极其缓慢。而高天亮似乎不太舒服，来来回回的翻动丝毫不配合。卓定只好有些吃力地抱起高天亮，慢慢的走。  
高天亮在他怀里发出细微的闷哼，脸还贴着他胸口磨蹭，隔着衣物卓定都能感受到那阵若有似无的温热痒意。  
他深吸一口气，然后加紧了步伐。

高天亮恍然觉得自己又回到了那年他第一次他在赛场遇到卓定的时候。他站在训练室里，看见匆匆忙忙进入场馆的卓定。风吹起衣角，卓定像是察觉了目光，抬头向上坦然地对他笑了一下，作为久别重逢地招呼。  
卓定抱着个高天亮走了一路，此刻热得出了一身汗，高天亮在他怀中挣扎了两下，伸着手像是要抓住什么，他们靠的太近，高天亮能够感受到卓定在不停的散热，也许是酒精使得聚焦有些困难，他想替卓定解开扣子这件事变得不太容易。  
高天亮的手偏凉，手指似有意似无意的划过卓定锁骨时，卓定感受到的远远不止触碰。  
好凉。  
卓定觉得自己好像抖了一下。他不敢去细想，只好随手解了两颗衬衣口子，尔后俯下身轻声询问高天亮难不难受。  
高天亮没说话，或许的酒精的原因，脸上的绯色变得愈发明显。  
高天亮在浑浑噩噩间看到了卓定的脸，有一瞬间他甚至怀疑这是自己梦里的错觉，但他很快感受到了另一个人的呼吸，卓定贴得很近，近到他在他眼里看到了自己的倒影，每一次呼吸都能闻见他身上熟悉的味道。  
“卓定……”高天亮嗫嚅着开口，目光落在他脸上便再也移不开，再往下是他敞开的领口，修长的脖颈和锁骨在雪白的布料间若隐若现，他只匆匆瞥去一眼，却在瞬间产生了口干舌燥的感觉。  
他们是不是也曾这样拥抱过，在一次分别之前。  
酒精灼烧着内脏，更烧去所剩不多的理智，他似乎忘记他和卓定现在身处何地身置何时，此刻高天亮只是本能似的把自己的双手挽上卓定的脖子，心中的念头先于思考脱口而出，他勾着卓定的脖子，说“无双”，这是他对卓定的旧城，一个存在于中学时的绵软昵称。他想说些什么依依不舍，有什么话堵在他的胸口，“你好像还能看的过去。”  
他似乎觉得光看仍旧不够，接着挪出一只手，小心翼翼地覆上那张艺术品一样的脸。他用手指描摹卓定的眉眼、鼻梁和侧脸的轮廓，最后将指腹贴上他紧抿的薄唇，“真好看。”高天亮用手指轻轻摩挲着卓定的嘴唇，重复了一遍对他的赞美。  
高天亮仔仔细细地看着卓定，像是要把什么刻在记忆里。  
卓定身上好不容易散去些的温度随着他的话和动作再一次卷土重来，比起体能消耗导致的升温，高天亮三言两语更如一把明火，在指尖滑过的每一处丢下欲望的火舌。理智告诉他此刻应该赶紧起身，然而当那双手在他脸上与他的皮肤缱绻缠绵时，他发现自己根本无法动作。  
“小天，”卓定哑着嗓子说：“你要不......睡一会吧。”  
高天亮没有回答。事实上他现在连思考这么一句简短句子的能力也没有。被酒精麻醉的大脑承载不了理智的思考，满心满眼只放的下那张让他沉迷的脸。  
他看着卓定，然后摇了摇头。  
接着他微微抬起头，凑上前在卓定脸上吻了一下。  
卓定知道高天亮是个omega，也清清楚楚的知道自己是个alpha。可是他确定，现在发生的一切反应都与第二性别毫无关系。

他的易感期刚刚过去，一路上没有任何信息素的味道，而就是现在，信息素爆发，充斥着整个休息室

他只是因为被高天亮亲了一下，硬了。

卓定对着微微张开的唇，吻了下去

他们信息素蒸腾的空间里亲吻。高天亮不肯服输的挽住他的脖子，用更大的力道和气势回吻他。

这样做的后果毫无疑问是燃起更加无法抑制的、炽烈的欲望。

卓定把高天亮的衬衫下摆撩到胸口，微凉的手掌在下一秒就贴上他胸部敏感的皮肤，高天亮止不住地战栗起来。宽厚的手掌在他胸口、腹部和腰侧缓慢而又小心翼翼的抚摸触碰。

毫无章法，却又蔓延全身。

高天亮浑身力气都在掌心和肌肤的摩擦间被渐渐抽离。

卓定自上而下看他，眼底深处氤氲着浓烈的欲望，声音也比平常更加低哑，“天……你还清醒吗？”

高天亮感觉到自己腿间正贴着某样滚烫的、硬挺的东西，正如他自己那处一样。他听见卓定说，“那，那你知不知道我要做什么?”

高天亮努力分辨着出现在眼前的人，无比认真的的说，“你是卓定。”  
然后停顿了一下，“都可以。都可以的，哥哥”

这句话给卓定带来的毫无疑问是燃起更加无法抑制的、炽烈的欲望。

卓定的信息素浪潮在这一刻迎来了喷发。

没有哪个omega能够抵御这么浓厚的alpha信息素，更何况还是一个信息素好闻的，  
他喜欢的alpha。

高天亮在这极具侵略意味的信息素里乱了阵脚，整个人软成了一滩水，靠着卓定才能勉强稳住自己的身体。他的理智极力克制着心神，总归是不想让那羞耻的呻吟让卓定听到，可事与愿违，他根本没法与这可怕的本能对抗。

他的身体是如此渴望眼前这个Alpha，以至于他的头脑和四肢都已经不听使唤。他只得无力地把头靠在卓定肩上，断断续续地低吟和喘息，Omega的本能驱使的，他无法改变。

卓定喉咙滑动了一下，突然之间脸颊爆红。所以他接下来应该做什么？  
他看着高天亮，有些结巴的问，“我们、我们，要先扩张一下吗...?”

高天亮想到了什么一般，把头偏了过去，心中不禁大骂卓定傻逼。  
下面早因纠缠不清的信息素和被引起的发情期一片泥泞。  
这种问题，叫他怎么回答。

久久得不到高天亮的答复，卓定只好擅自脱下两人的衣服，然后摸到了高天亮裤子的湿漉。  
大脑停止思考了，呆愣着不知所措。  
高天亮抬起胳膊捂着了自己的眼睛，遮住了半边脸，唯独挡不住通红的双耳。

高天亮拉着卓定的手精准把手指伸进那个湿得不能再湿的隐秘洞口，抽动了几下，发现完全不需要扩张，那里面火热的嫩肉就会讨好般地包围过来，每一次他的手指离去，它们就会恋恋不舍地吸附上去，仿佛在作出挽留似的。

高天亮因为身体被异物入侵产生了奇怪的感觉，就连声音都开始不受控制的逸出。

卓定突然觉得像是触碰到了熟透的浆果，好像直接进去也没有什么问题。

“我可以进去吗？”

“别这么多废话，是你压着我！”

卓定把高天亮转了个身，炽热的硬物抵在穴口，蓄势待发。

被人压制的感觉太奇怪，除了漫无止境的疼痛，还带着一丝隐约的妖冶期待。  
进入的过程无比漫长，高天亮感到整个人像是被从中间狠狠劈开了，说不出的压抑和怪异。但怪异的同时，身体又似乎得到了满足，一直无法得到缓解的情潮好像找到了一个宣泄的出口，不受控制地奔涌，决堤。

卓定开始了动作，初尝禁果的卓定显然没有什么技巧可言，他在高天亮的身体里横冲直撞。  
没有规律可言的动作处处点火，使得高天亮的身体染上了一层粉红。

卓定突然不想进行什么循序渐进的活动了。  
他们贴合着，高天亮被卓定抱着窄腰，身体完全被卓定填满，这个位置，他就像是被身后的男人完全圈拢在怀中，后背贴合着胸膛，他能够听到卓定的心跳为他疯狂鼓动的闷响。  
“转过去，卓定。”高天亮忽然这样说着，他渴望看见卓定的样子。  
卓定很快照办，他将高天亮翻转过去，再度从正面拥有他。上百次的抽插让高天亮的生殖腔完全打开，不知道从哪一次进攻开始，卓定每一次进入，龟头都可以戳刺到深处最舒服的那一点，这让高天亮用双腿缠住了卓定的腰杆，双臂张口搂住卓定的腰背。  
高天亮只觉得卓定就在他体内。他们一同热了起来。。  
他们很快吻在一处，津液交换，不断攫取着对方口腔里的空气。  
在穴道内的褶皱被完全撑平，阴茎一路碾压过体内的敏感点时候，高天亮倏地紧绞身体，惹得卓定闷哼一声。  
高天亮亲吻着他的脖颈，很明显的暗示着他。  
卓定低下头，犬齿撕开因为性欲而红肿的腺体，卓定的信息素立刻被注入高天亮的体内。  
两人同时达到了满足的情景。  
卓定几乎将高天亮整个人摁进床里，大力的进出，整个拔出再整根进去。  
“啊……啊哈……”  
高天亮却抬手抱紧他。  
卓定的阴茎最终撞开他的生殖腔入口，浓稠滚烫的精液再度射入高天亮的体内。  
那一刻他们感受到了毫无间隙的亲密，心跳的同频与灵魂的震颤。

那些阻挡在他们心中的朦胧的东西消失了，留下的只有清晰的喜欢。


End file.
